


all the time

by zorojuro



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Texting, Lots of Cursing, M/M, he tian is a whipped man, mo guanshans life is hard bc he tian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorojuro/pseuds/zorojuro
Summary: Honestly, He Tian is just stupid.





	all the time

**Author's Note:**

> hello! that's my first time writing something in english, so... please, if you see mistakes, feel free to correct me:)  
> thats just... really self-indulgent, actually.

 

 

**He Tian [11:57 pm]**

im so fucking in love with you

 

Mo Guanshan stared pathetically at his phone screen. Knocked out from his flimsy drowsiness by that simple and simultaneously headache-inducing message, he wrinkled his eyebrows in a funny grimace.

Man.

What the fuck.

He was ready to sleep, too exhausted from college work and his part-time job ― he really didn’t need He Tian’s shit right now. Moving to a better position, he put the phone right above his face, the dim artificial light from the screen being the single thing illuminating not only his face but the whole room.

He thought for a moment. That text wasn’t supposed to be sent to him, right? He Tian was probably talking to a cute girl or something, but he was too wasted to simply hit the right contact.

Yeah, that stupid scenario sounds like something Jerk Tian would do.

 

**Mo Guanshan [00:02 am]**

what the fuck

wrong contact, shitface

let me fucking sleep

 

**He Tian [00:04 am]**

youre, honestly, the one good fucking thing

i love you so much, little mo

i wish i could date you

fuck

lets move in together

**He Tian [00:05 am]**

i wanna buy something nice for you

like a restaurant

just for you to do your shit and just that

youll never going to worry about bills anymore

**He Tian [00:06 am]**

let me take care of you

 

Mo Guanshan’s phone slithered from his fingers, crashing right into his nose. He was so shocked that the pain came unnoticed, agape mouth joining his carmine-inked skin. He gazed intensely at the dark room, a rush of emotions slows waltzing him towards some life-questioning choices. Suddenly, he became self-conscious of what he’s wearing, every inch of fabric warming up his skin. Sliding both legs down against chilly bed sheets, he sucked in some air, eyebrows twitching when the damn phone vibrates on his chest.

Fuck He Tian. Fuck this.

Mo Guanshan instantly regrets taking a peek on the next massages.

 

**He Tian [00:08 am]**

i want to kiss you right now

if we date, i would kiss you everywhere

i want to have you gasping in my hands

sometimes i think what my life would be if we live together

i probably would never get off the bed

**He Tian [00:09 am]**

nether you

**He Tian [00:10 am]**

im so obsessed, i want to hold you and lick your mouth

 

Mo Guanshan sat down on the mattress, face red as his hair, scratching his neck to at least do something with his hands.

Holy fuck.

 

**Mo Guanshan [00:10 am]**

are you crazy?

whats wrong with you and that perverted massages?

 

**He Tian [00:10 am]**

i am drunk, yeah

first time in a while

do you wanna know why?

 

**Mo Guanshan [00:10 am]**

no, not really

 

**He Tian [00:11 am]**

i couldnt stop thinking about you

i want to do some twisted things to you

i just cant decide if i want to make you scream or kiss you all the way

 

**Mo Guanshan [00:12 am]**

what the fuck, dickface???

 

**He Tian [00:12 am]**

you make things so much better for me

life is honestly more bearable just texting you

and when youre close, i think i can be happy

its easier to breathe when you are just

yknow

there

**He Tian [00:13 am]**

i wonder how it is to have you kissing me back

**He Tian [00:14 am]**

fuck

you make me want to beg, little mo

what a fucking powerful kitten

 

**Mo Guanshan [00:14 am]**

go fuck yourself

thats not funny

 

**He Tian [00:15 am]**

im not joking

i wish you loved me

just a little

we dont see each other for weeks, i feel like im losing my mind

**He Tian [00:16 am]**

just move in with me

id treat you right

your mother already loves me, lets officialize that

 

Mo Guanshan covered his mouth, caging a loud hysterical laugh. In his mind, just the essential: whatthefuckwhatthehellfuckfrickfuck. His knees were tight together while he tried his best to refrain any possible physical response. For fuck’s sake, he wasn’t fifteen anymore, his hormones were pretty alright (they aren’t).

 

**Mo Guanshan [00:18 am]**

i am blocking you for tonight

thank me later

you said too much shit already

take a bath and sleep

**Mo Guanshan [00:19 am]**

fucker

 

**He Tian [00:20 am]**

you care for me even when you pretend you dont

i like you so much

and, honestly, i can say that all in your face

thats just some liquid extra courage

 

**Mo Guanshan [00:21 am]**

fuck u

 

**He Tian [00:22 am]**

what are you doing tomorrow?

can we meet?

i want to see you so bad

**He Tian [00:23 am]**

come to my apartment

ill fuck you good, we can have dinner

 

**Mo Guanshan [00:24 am]**

youre just a drunk asshole

thats it, im blocking you

you can apologise tomorrow

 

Mo Guanshan blocked him at that instant. With shaking hands and heated up skin, he gazed some more at his cellphone. What the actual fuck, He Tian? Mo Guanshan has never seen him like this ― totally out of control, being blunt about his feelings because of fucking alcohol. Maybe Jian Yi was involved in that shit. He Tian always had been reserved guy, totally feeling-constipated, so the idea of receiving drunk texts from him was just―

Fuck.

Mo Guanshan scrolled back, reading the first text received tonight. _I’m so fucking in love with you_. Still sat rigidly on his bed, he felt his face flutter but coughed a little bit to pretend it didn’t.

He wouldn’t be able to sleep that night, he was pretty sure. Shutting down his phone just to don’t be bothered by drunk phone calls too, Mo Guanshan wondered a little bit.

They knew each other for a quite long time, three and half years, and Mo learnt how to endure He Tian’s shit. However, after an incident during their high school’s first year, He Tian just… deserted himself for a long time. Mo knew that some mafia stuff was involved since _nobody_ with no or little power could absent so much from class and still graduate trouble-freely. Mo Guanshan missed him like hell, but he couldn’t do anything, actually ― He Tian was gone once, so he expected that he would disappear another time.

After that, they just separated a little. He Tian sometimes sent some nonsensical requests from afar (‘send me some intimate photos, little mo. here, have mine’), perfectly keeping his fucked up image.

He Tian said he loved Mo Guanshan abruptly and unexpectedly at the end of their senior year. At first, he thought it was a fucking joke, but―

His eyes. So deep and full of sincerity that was kind of hard to don’t believe him.

Fuck.

Mo Guanshan rolled back on his bed, pushing his head onto his fluffy pillows, sighing heavily. Tightening his eyes shut, Mo Guanshan forced himself to relax and sleep.

(It didn’t work, actually.)

  
  
  
  


**He Tian [09:29 am]**

jfyk, im not apologizing

my head hurts, but i can remember it all

 

**Mo Guanshan [09:36 am]**

youre so nonsensical, what the fuck

 

**He Tian [09:40 am]**

still want to grab you by the neck and fuck you so hard that youd come untouched

you turn me on so damn much, little mo

 

Mo Guanshan’s phone slipped from his sweaty fingers again, crashing into the ground with a loud thud. His professor looked at him with bothered eyes, the whole classroom turning their heads to gaze at the mess Mo did, desperate to get his phone.

“I’m sorry,” he gambled, face red in shame, bitten lips swollen from the pressure.

 

**Mo Guanshan [09:39 am]**

i hate you

 

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a song by the kooks, btw.  
> i love my boys and i want to write more stuff about them, even if my english is kinda wobbly and weird lol im sorry about that, but baby steps, right?  
> thank you for reading:)


End file.
